Bacon and love
by A Silly Production
Summary: She saw the way he still gazed at her. How protective he still was when guys would flock around the skinny, young brunette, webshow host. How annoyed he'd get when she would look at every other guy but him. Sam's convinced herself that she is only bacon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly.

Hope ya'll enjoy it…

…

She saw the way he still gazed at _her_. How protective he still was when guys would flock around the skinny, young brunette , webshow host. How annoyed he'd get when she would look at every other guy but _him_. How he'd smile when he held her tenderly in his arms as they danced in circles at their favorite smoothie shop. And even she'd catch _herself_ thinking of him thinking about her bestfriend.

….

"Sam, can we talk about the kiss?" He asked as he walked into Sam's psychiatric ward.

"Ok." Sam said giving into the fact that she did owe him an explanation to as why she had kissed him at the lock in.

"So, why did you do it?" Freddie asked confused.

"Think, Fredward!" just because she was explaining why she kissed him, doesn't mean she was happy with it.

"So…you like me?" Sam sighed.

"Yes, I like you." She had to hold her breath.

"Well, I never would have expected this." He admitted. "But, lets give it a try." He didn't miss her confusing stare at him. "How about we get you out of here and then we'll grab something to eat at that new meat buffet?" Freddie asked feeling his stomach churn from nervousness, he was asking Sam Puckett out for chizz sake!

He heard her scoff.

"I don't want—I can't have a relationship with you Freddie." Sam heeved a big sigh and locked her eyes with his.

"Why? We both like each other—"

"No, we don't. Remember when you and Carly was dating after the taco accident-and I told you that Carly wasn't in love with you; she was in love with what you did? And you were her bacon?"

"Yea. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you see?" Sam asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm your bacon. You're not in love with me; you're in love with the idea that someone _likes_ you—in _that_ way. After your failed attempts with Carly, you've practically jumped to any girl who's wiling to be with you. And I'm that girl. But in reality, it's the whole bacon thing all over again."

"that's—absurd! That's not true, I've always liked you."

"Maybe that's true, but you've never really _liked_ me the way you _liked_ Carly."

"That was puppy love! It wasn't even—'real', it was just infatuation. But _this_, is different."

"I see the way you look at her." Sam said after he tried to convince her and him that he was over Carly.

"What?"

"I see the way you always get so protective over when other guys would just glace their way at Carly." Freddie was sure he saw her eyes began to sparkle with the lights reflecting off of her watery eyes. "And I see the way you'd get so—angry when she looks at every other guy but _you_." She met her eyes with his. "I saw the way you smiled when you guys were dancing at the Groovy Smoothie after the Girl's choice dance." Freddie's mouth dropped a little—almost ashamed.

"you saw that?"

"I saw it all." She had let tears trickle down her cheeks. He was too shock to move, let alone stuttered an apology out of his mouth. "Don't be sorry." She had to chuckle at the irony that he was sorry for her falling in lov—ahem…falling for him.

"Sam, even if what you say is true—and it's not—Carly doesn't like me that way, and never will. Aren't you the one that is always reminding me that Carly will never love me?"

"Well, I admit to defeat then." She leaned on her knees and closed her eyes, for she was going to say something, she never said before. "I was wrong."

He always thought that he'd be the happiest man alive at the moment when the ever so strong, Samantha Puckett would say those three words, but—he was sure he felt his heart crack just a little when he heard what she said. "I was wrong." She said again, and his chest ached a little more. "She's starting to see what's she's been missing out." Sam walked to the window and started out at the rainy skies.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Freddie asked following her every move.

"Don't you see how disappointed she gets when you don't crawl after her when she says 'please, for me'? Or how jealous she'll get when you hang out with other girls besides her or me? Or when she claimed that she was mad that we didn't tell her about our first kiss cause it made her feel like we betrayed her by keeping it a secret? She wasn't angry that we kept it a secret from her, she was angry because you had kissed me first, and not her. And after the kiss at the lock in, I saw her. She saw me kiss you and—she looked so…cheated."

"That is ridiculous! How do you even know that?" Freddie asked now getting annoyed by her assumptions.

"Because Freddork, under all of this baggy clothes and dirt, I am a girl—and to you, bacon. So, I don't want a relationship with you Freddie, because you're not over Carly, and she's _just_ starting to fall in love with you."

…

"So how'd it go?" Carly asked with her hands in her back pockets.

"She said some stuff…" he stopped himself. Even though the trio had promised no more secrets, he felt like this was something only between him and Sam, and if Carly was really his friend, she'll understand that he wasn't comfortable telling her what went on in her room.

"and?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Carly, I know we agreed on no more secrets but—"

"Then why aren't you telling me?" Carly asked almost shouting at him. "We promised _no_ secrets from anyone anymore. We tell each other everything."

"Oh yea? Then tell me Carly, why we haven't told Sam about our dance at the Groovy Smoothie after the girls choice award? She asked us how the dance was, and you told her that it was fine—you didn't even mention us dancing, why is that?" Carly was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I—I…I guess, I just thought it wasn't important. And she really didn't have to know—"

"Well this is between me and Sam, and you don't really have to know!" he stomped out of the building.

…

"What did you do to him?" Carly barged into Sam's ward.

"What?" Sam gritted through her teeth as she quickly wiped the tears off her face.

"Sam! What did you say to Freddie? He was yelling at me! At _me_! What did you say to him?"

"I told him what I felt. Isn't that what you wanted?" Sam asked. "Isn't that what you _both_ wanted?"

"Sam!" Carly shouted.

"What? I don't understand what I did wrong. When I kept my feelings bottled up—you and Fredward was practically begging me to 'get my feelings out there' and when I do, you start yelling at me? Tell me, Shay—what did I do wrong?" Sam shouted back.

"You broke, Freddie's heart."

"Well, I guess he and I are even then."

…

The suspense was _killing_ him. He had to know—he had to know if she really did like him now. She knocked on the very familiar door. "Come in!" her perky voice shouted from inside.

"Hi." He said meekly. "Can I come in?"

"sure." She was secretly glad that he had made the first move. It's been two days since the incident with Sam at the ward.

"Can we talk?" he asked. She smiled.

"Listen, before you start, can I just say that I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking about keeping secrets from Sam. Or even from you. It's totally not fair, and I deeply apologize." Freddie nodded. "I suppose we all have secrets."

"Yes, well, as friends, I feel like you have the right to know what happened between me and Sam."

"Okay, tell me."

"Let me ask you something first, and you promise to be completely honest with me, no matter how uncomfortable it may be for both of us."

"I promise."

"Ok…I want to know, do you, or have you ever had feelings that were more than just friendship for me after the taco truck accident?"

"Of course not." Carly chuckled at the thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I'm sorry Freddie, but I don't think I can return your feelings."

"Well that's a relief." Freddie said.

"What are you talking about? You're relieved? Why?"

"Well, I asked Sam out, and she said no, because she's convinced that you're in love with me."

"What? That's crazy! Who told her that?"

"She says she sees it."

"Sees what?"

"How we are with each other. How we get jealous over each other."

"What?"

"You'd have to ask her. Anyways I gotta go."

"Wait—where are you going?"

"Somewhere." He smirked and left.

…

"What are you doing here? We have nothing to talk about." Sam said eating her cheese sandwich.

"We have lots to talk about." He said sitting down across from her. "So, I asked Carly, she's not in love with me."

"What makes you think she'll tell you the truth?"

"Because we're talking about Carly. She doesn't lie. And cause I can feel it."

"Oh geez."

"Sam, I don't know what it's going to take for you to realize that Carly and I don't have a thing going on. Like you said, it will never happen."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You've been in love with her for so long, it's going to take you more than just a day to fall out of love."

"You can't fall out of love if you were never in love in the first place." Sam let out a grunt and angrily looked at him.

"How do I know you won't run off to Carly like every other skunk bag?" Sam asked full with hurt.

"Because, I got something better." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. It took her a while to hug him back but once she did, he hugged her tighter.

…

"Are we still on for that meat buffet dinner tomorrow night?" Sam asked her three-year boyfriend, with her head on his lap while he played with her curls.

"of course." She sat up staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Freddie smiled.

"I know that look. What's going on?" Sam asked again.

"Alright-promise me you wont break my arm?" she smiled.

"I can't promise you but if you don't tell me, I'll break your arm anyways." Freddie equally smiled.

"I was thinking-lets get married." He said. Sam smiled and snuggled into him only smiling in his chest.

…

When she was in falling for—no, when she was in _love_ with him, years ago, all she saw was what scared her, and that was her best friend was falling for her other best friend. But she was too busy thinking about how no one would ever love her that she didn't see the way he'd get lost in her blue eyes, or how he smiles like a doof by just listening to her—or even how he'd catch himself staring at her in the most platonic ways.

"you're doing it again." She snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Staring at me. Stop staring at me, it's creeping me out." Freddie smiled and snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"Why can't I stare at my beautiful wife, in her wedding dress on her wedding day?"

"Because your beautiful wife will hurt you if you don't." Freddie smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"You excited for the honey moon?" he asked. She nodded and smiled into his chest.

He learned that whenever she did that, she was nervous.

"We don't have to do _anything_, you know that right?"

"I know—I just don't want to..make you regret …_this_." She said waving her hand around her signifying the wedding.

Even after years, she still had insecurities about her, about their relationship. The furthest their relationships had ever gotten was cuddling up in bed and falling asleep in each others arm, Sam wouldn't let it go any further than that…yet.

"I would never regret this. You are the best thing that I've ever had. What makes you think I would even go searching for something else?" he asked.

He always knew how to cheer her up.

"I love you Fredward." He paused and stared at her to let his brain soak in his moment. She never told him she loved him before—well in writing and less words but he never heard those three words come out of her mouth before.

"I love you too Sam _Benson_." He hugged her and they swayed to the beat of their hearts.

…

hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
